mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Resort
Salmon to Nikita Radanovich before taking the shotgun and shooting him. After Nikita falls to the ground. Last Resort is the final level of Call of Duty: Nuclear War. Walkthrough Wolf Company is preparing to leave Moscow so Soap, Price, Salmon and Jack Mannings head out to the Coast of China. They reach the beach and drive through while Ultranationalist attack them. They crash into rock with it going on its side. They enter the helicopter but are attacked by Russian gunships. The tail is destroyed, Salmon jumps out followed by Soap, Price and Johnson. The fuel tank ignites and Salmon is in a blurry way that he can't even work out who Soap is and where he is calling. He is pulld by Mannings only for Mannings to be shot in the head by Viktor. Salmon shoots her and throws his selected weapon to use on Viktor into the ocean. He grabs a ladder to rest but it pulled onto the ship. Nikita tells Salmon that he is doing this for power he loads is shotgun but Salmon uses is last piece of strength to struggle it off him and shoots him. Transcript Briefing A Status Report shows *1st Lieutenant Michael Fontaine *USAF *82nd Airborne Division/AFSOC field operator Status: WIA USAF logo changes to the Wolf Company Logo Ingame (The level starts with a cinematic scene with Salmon are standing guard with the soldiers while they aboard. He leaves the side while he is playable again.) *Jamie: Let's do this. *Price: For Poach, Red and Mike. For Roach and Ghost and finally Gaz. *Soap: We're doing this for you, Gaz, you to Gary and Simon. (Jamie gets in the last truck. It starts to move.) *Jamie: Jamie Salmon, Captain, Service Number 0001994113. We are about to take on Nikita Radanovich. But that'll not end the war. We still need to get President Krum and Shepherd. It will put an end to the Battle of the Commonwealth and the Battle of Berlin though. This war is meaningless. My Great-Grandfather knows that war is meaningless. Private Geary, We. Will. Kill him. (The truck begins to go out of control.) *Jamie: Driver, slow down! *Price: He's dead. (Jamie cuts the thing. And goes through the back window and takes control.) *Soap: Let's go. (He goes through some attacking, Ultranationalists.) *Soap: Fire your weapon! Come on! (Some Ultranationalists are killed. He moves through a large drain.) *Soap: Stay frosty! Come on! (He gets near some low parts.) *Jamie: Skywolf 3-5 meet us at the beach of Luda. We're have fucking lot's of soldier on our tail. *Skywolf: Roger that, sir. (They get to near more low parts and Soldier jumps on the front of the truck.) *Soap: Hey, there's one trying to get in the back. (Jamie goes to a lower bridge. Being Chased (Ski Jump from Modern Warfare 2).) *Jamie: Get down! Real low! (They get down and the roof is torn off. The soldier in the back is killed and the one on the front is lying dead in the passenger seat.) *Soap: Nice one! *Jamie: I learnt that from The Terminator series. (Speeding it up (Final Run theme from MW2)) *Jamie: Speeding it up! (They enter China.) *Jamie: I'm in China. Wow, this place is different then I expected it to be. (They enter Qiqihar then, Changchun) *Jamie: Changchun. (Then Shenyang) *Soap: Just keep going. (They enter Anshan) *Jamie: We're almost there. (They get near Luda but the truck crashes after hitting a rock.) *Soap: Colonel! You're alright, let's go! *Price: Jamie! Jamie! (An Ultranationalist troop aims a M3 Carbine at Jamie. Price shoots him with his M1911 .45) *Price: Get up, no time to rest. *Jamie: Thanks Price. *Price: No sweat. (Run! (Launch theme from MW2.) *Jamie: Get to the helicopter. It's not to far. (Price stops to look at a Chinese civvie) *MacMillan: Price! What are doing!? *Jamie: Price! Forget him! There's nothing we can do! (They start to run again to Luda.) *Price: Let's go! *Jamie: We're almost there! (They enter Luda.) *Soap: There's the helo's landing place. (Helo escape another version of Pinned Down.) *Marine (With Vazquez voice): Go! Go! Go! *Loyalist: Come on! *TF141 soldier: We'll cover you. *SAS: Come on. Quickly! (They get on the helo.) *Jamie: Let's go! (They get over sea. They tail rotor his hit by something. Helo going down! another version of Shockwave. The Jamie, Soap, Price, Mannings and MacMillan jump out. The helicopter crashes onto the surface of the sea.) *Jamie: Jack! You alright. *Jack: Yessir. (A gunshot is heard and an explosion behind MacMillan and Jamie blacks out the screen. Showdown from COD4. Jamie wakes underwater. Jack pulls him up while shooting his Desert Eagle (All wolf units are issued with Desert Eagles except Jamie). Jack then let's go and pulls a AUG out and fires. He then changes direction but his shot in the head. Jack goes underwater and Jamie looks in front of him and MacMillan is shot in the head. Jamie shoots Viktor.) *Jamie: Goodbye. (A ladder is dropped down near Jamie and Jamie grabs it and is pulled up on the ship. He is put in on his back.) *Nikita: 7 years ago. I lost my VIP and Chairman. And the world just fuckin' let it happen. (Jamie wakes up again.) *Jamie: You've made your mistake now you'll pay. (Jamie grabs his SPAS-12 and struggles it off Nikita. He grabs the trigger and moves the barrel slowly) *Jamie: For the record, I would of killed you before if Michael didn't finish his mission like that. (He shoots Nikita in head and Nikita falls backwards into the sea. Loyalist from COD4. Nikolai lands on the ship. He runs up to Jamie.) *Nikolai: You are going to be alright, my friend! (He attends to him and Price climbs aboard the ship. He helps Nikolai with Jamie.) *Price: We need to take him back to Australia. *Nikolai: Da - I know the place. (They put him on a the bed thing like Soap was and is lifted off. The Camera also is taken from his eyes to watching everyone in the area and Jamie is being taken away.) (End of Mission) (Ending Credits. During Ending Credits. Loyalist.) Jamie's Status *Captain Jamie Salmon *Wolf Company Second Commander, Team One Commander. *52nd Battalion. *Status: WIA. Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images